


Just Wanna Bewitch You

by Cup_aTea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alley Sex, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Coming In Pants, Frottage, Incubus Clint, M/M, human bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: “We gotta stop meeting like this,” Bucky panted as Clint crowded him against the wall.Music thrummed through club walls, humming even through the bricks, and every so often it would spill onto the streets as a door opened.“Yeah, we do,” Clint murmured.





	Just Wanna Bewitch You

**Author's Note:**

> I heard Dance Macabre by Ghost on my way home today, and it inspired this.

_“Just wanna be  
Wanna bewitch you  
In the moonlight..."_

**October**

“We gotta stop meeting like this,” Bucky panted as Clint crowded him against the wall. 

Music thrummed through club walls, humming even through the bricks, and every so often it would spill onto the streets as a door opened.

“Yeah, we do,” Clint murmured. 

His thumb stroked Bucky’s jaw reverently before his hand slid up and his fingers tangled in Bucky’s long hair to tug his head back. Clint’s hand cushioned him from the brick behind them, but he loved the way Bucky’s mouth went slack and his pupils went dark at the rough movement. Clint was grateful for his preternatural sight, able to pick out every beat of Bucky’s pulse and every flutter of his lashes, even in the dim light of the alley.

“You are so beautiful,” he breathed before leaning in to kiss that yielding mouth.

He kissed Bucky’s mouth and neck until Bucky was rutting against him and whimpering. 

“That’s it, Bucky,” he said. 

Clint rocked his thigh against Bucky’s clothed cock, wishing it was his hand instead. He wished he could disappear all the clothes between them and take Bucky apart with his hands, his mouth, his body. But he offered Bucky what he could and gave him something to grind against.

“That’s it,” Clint said again as Bucky’s orgasm closed in.

“What about you?” Bucky panted, tugging Clint closer.

“You’re giving me exactly what I need,” Clint said, kissing the hollow of Bucky’s throat.

He followed it with his teeth, and Bucky cried out. His body jerked and he rutted helplessly against Clint.

Clint bathed in the orgasm that washed over Bucky, his keen eyes picking out the details. He watched the bright flush that rose in Bucky’s cheeks; the way his throat bobbed as he swallowed; the tightening of his biceps as he clenched his hands on Clint’s hips. 

Bucky was a feast for the senses and Clint felt his own pleasure follow in his wake.

“So beautiful,” he said, his fingers darting out to trace Bucky’s face with the lightest touch.

Bucky moaned softly, and the sound brought Clint back to his senses. He leaned back a little, and Bucky sagged against the wall. Clint brushed an errant strand out of his face, but pulled his hand away when Bucky tried to his chase his finger with his lips.

“That’s enough then,” Clint said softly to himself.

He stood back until Bucky had straightened himself against the wall. His hair was mussed, but his black jeans were in place and his shirt hung presentably on his shoulders. His face had a warm, lazily smile and sleepy eyes.

“I think you’ve had enough,” Clint said fondly. “Time for you to go home.”

Bucky went happily with him to the curb to catch a cab. He seemed pleasantly buzzed, and was talking about his friend Steve and their plans for the next day.

“You could come too, you know,” Bucky said as Clint helped him into the cab. “You should come home with me tonight. Then we can do this again in the morning.”

“Oh, honey, I can’t come home with you,” Clint said, doing up Bucky’s seatbelt. 

“You can,” Bucky said, trying to help and tangling up the buckles. “Steve won’t mind. And I want you to.”

“I know,” Clint said, finally getting it sorted. He rested his hand on Bucky’s beautiful jaw again. “But I’m not the kind of boy you bring home.”

He gave Bucky one last kiss and then gave the driver the address. He shut the cab door firmly and watched it pull away from the curb. When it was out of sight in the traffic, he stepped back into the shadows. Already he felt the renewed energy from Bucky’s orgasm thrumming through him.

“You see: it’s done,” he said to Natasha.

She clucked her tongue.

“You have to stop falling for them, little bird,” she scolded. “Three’s the limit, you know that. And I know it was testing your control not to touch him.”

Clint didn’t respond to that. He stared at the where the car had disappeared.

“And he’ll still forget me?” he asked.

“By morning you’ll be a pleasant memory, by next weekend a disappointing dream. Three months on and he’ll never have known you,” Natasha said, telling him what he already knew.

“Good,” Clint said.

Natasha tsked again.

She looped her arm in his and pulled him in the direction of home. They walked the streets back to their apartment as the early dawn light crept through the city.

_  
"There's a sting in the way you kiss me  
Something within your eyes  
Said it could be the last time..."  
_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry to leave it here for now- I can imagine a bit more and a happier ending. But I don't want to make promises I can't keep and work has been a lot lately. Good, but a lot.


End file.
